Chapter 328
Trend (傾き Katamuki) is the 328th chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance Summary Synopsis The first game of the second set was held by Takuma. Now in Ei-chan's first service game, the score is 0-30. Yukichi says that if Ei-chan's serve is broken in this game, there could be a strong possibility of a defeat with one blow. Kageyama tells him not to say unpleasant things. The face of Ei-chan's mom also stiffens. Yukichi adds that the side that tries to settle things with one blow by becoming aggressive is sure to make an opening. That's not limited to tennis and is common knowledge in all competitions. Ei-chan's next serve is an ace to the center, clocked at 180 kph. Now that Takuma's trying to return and get to the net as much as possible, Ei-chan's able to get an ace. Ei-chan thinks that considering the situation, timing, and course, even his power can get an ace. Takuma thinks playing defensively is also an option, but he currently is in the lead and it's faster to hold Ei-chan down with power. Ei-chan, who's played many times with an attacking Takuma, thinks it's easier to fight him that way. Ei-chan's next serve is a spin ball escaping outside, clocked at 161 kph. Takuma returns it, thinking its course prevents him from going to the net. He takes a posture of hitting the ball forcibly and going to the net. Ei-chan notes the forcible approach and how it flattens the ball. Takuma doesn't present any opening, so Ei-chan sinks the ball at Takuma's feet, thinking he has to move one step faster. Ei-chan had gotten the timing well, so his next shot is a lob to the right. Yukichi considers Ei-chan's shot skillful since even if it doesn't get through, Takuma can't smash it with his backhand. Ei-chan predicts based on Takuma's posture that the return will be a high back volley across that lacks power. However, Takuma pulls back and smashes, bringing the score to 15-40. The venue is in an uproar. Takuma's dismissive: Can a guy play serve-and-volley in this age if he can't move up at the net with his backhand? Ei-chan fully realizes Takuma exceeds his expectations. He tells himself not to fret, to update his data each time his assumptions are exceeded, and to keep firmly it mind it was beyond his assumptions up to now. When Takuma targets slow balls, a countermeasure using change of pace that reduced slow balls... Because Takuma's forcible approach flattens the ball, Ei-chan moves one step faster. Slow balls to Takuma's backhand have a high impact point, so Ei-chan will keep an eye out for them being hit with a jackknife. Even if he launches a lob to Takuma's backhand, if Takuma reaches it, it can be smashed. Ei-chan concentrates on Takuma in front of him while keeping all that in mind. Ei-chan aims his next serve at Takuma's body and Takuma's return is weak. Unfortunately, it's ruled a fault. He makes the second serve also a body shot, but Takuma moves his body well and his return is a drop shot. Ei-chan couldn't move at all. His serve was broken. Navigation Category:Volume 35 Category:All-Japan Championship Arc